


Phil Trash #1

by Lesterlockian



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Phanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesterlockian/pseuds/Lesterlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is just another 'phillion' who spends his days on the internet. But one day Phil starts to reply to his constant messages and they start to build an unique friendship online. Will Dan finally be able to meet his idol? </p><p>This story is in progress so I will try to update as much as possible, I'm always open to suggestions and feedback!</p><p> Enjoy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys! I've got quite a lot I need to say in this video and I... I'll try and just get it over with. So I created this channel AmazingPhil a couple of years ago but I don't really think YouTube is my thing. I don't feel very appreciated in this community and life hasn't really been the best.

I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't think I'll carry on making YouTube videos anymore. Maybe if I feel a bit better I might take another go at it but for now it's just too much. I'd like to say a massive thank you to everyone who watches my videos. Watched my videos. It really means a lot to me.

I'd also like to say a very special thank you to my new internet friend Dan as well, you have meant so much to me and I really think you'd be great at doing YouTube so please just give it a go.

I'll link my MySpace and Twitter in the description if you want to keep in touch, I have quite a small audience so don't be afraid to say hi. I'm sure I'll miss this but it's for the best... okay, goodbye guys, see you again, maybe."

The screen turned black and the video ended. No crazy end screen this time. This was it. The only friend that Dan had was gone. He wouldn't be able to just click play and see Phil's face talking to him anymore. It was all over...

Dan woke up gasping for air. He sat up and tried to take steady breaths. "It was just a dream" he whispered to himself "just a dream". He took a sip of water whilst trying to calm himself down. Dan quickly opened his laptop and checked Phil's channel, the video wasn't there, none of it was real.

Everything was okay.

\------------------------------------------

Dan's POV: Few. God imagine if that was real. But as if I'd ever actually be friends with Phil Lester though, he's far to cool for me to talk to and anyway I'm just another fan to him, why should he care about replying to me. But hey maybe if I can find a good angle to take my MySpace pic he might like me. I'll try again tomorrow, he'll notice me eventually. Oh crap it's 4am! Erh it's school tomorrow, another day of hell! I better get back to sleep.

\------------------------------------------

Dan placed his laptop under his bed and rested his head on his pillow. One day he'll meet Phil, one day.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil scrolled through the endless comments on his latest video '51 Things in my room' when he came across one from a very familiar name.

'Hey Phil I know you probs won't read this but anyway I just want to say that you're amazing lol and can you please check out my MySpace @danisnotonfire I will love you forever ok bye :D'

Phil smiled as he read the awkward message, he was used to getting comments like this but he had started to notice this name more and more and decided to see who this person was.

He followed the link and found himself on the page of a very handsome young boy. He had his hair styled exactly like Phil's but with his fringe brushed to the opposite side of his face. The boy had dark brown eyes which matched the colour of his hair. In nearly every picture he wore a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark t shirt. Each profile pic was taken at a strange angle which Phil thought looked very artistic.

Phil kept on scrolling through his photos when he accidentally liked a picture from 2007!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi I'd just like to let you know that I don't really have a schedule for updates, I'm just writing chapters whenever I have time so some might be quite short (like this one!) Also, if you have any ideas I'd love to hear, I do know where the story is going but any little prompts are welcomed! Thank you for reading! x


	3. Chapter 3

Dan ran into his room throwing his backpack to the side of his bed and pulling out his laptop from underneath it. He took a seat at his desk and opened up YouTube. "No new videos, few." He muttered to himself, he kept the tab open in case Phil uploaded, he always had to give the first like. Once he had logged onto MySpace he found a notification reading:

buffyphil _liked a picture from 2007_

"Oh my god!" Dan felt his heart go numb, the rest of his body felt tingly and his tummy filled with butterflies. Dan could feel his face becoming redder by the second. Another notification alerted the screen:

 _You have one new message from_ buffyphil

Dan fell off his chair in excitement. He tried to stay calm and picked up his chair again to sit on. With shaking hands he opened the message.

buffyphil: _hey sorry about that I wasn't stalking you O_O I swear!_

Dan took a deep shaking breath and replied to the message.

danisnotonfire: _lol hey that's fine! Are you the guy who makes youtube vids?_

\-----------------------------

Dan's POV

Oh. My. God. I'm actually talking to Phil actual Lester. Right, gotta keep it cool. I'm just a casual fan who's happening to talk to my idol right now oh my god!

buffyphil: _Yep that's me Amazingphil! I saw your comment and checked you out_

buffyphil: _checked your myspace out lol_

buffyphil: _not you_

You: _haha it's okay. I luv your vids btw_

buffyphil: _thanks >o< do you youtube as well?? _

You: _lol no_

buffyphil: _why not??_

You: _I'm really boring and nothing really happens to me..._

buffyphil: _I'm sure that's not true, what kinda things are you in to?_

You: _umm Muse, anime_

buffyphil: _no way I love anime too!! Do you have any favourites?_

You: _haha wow! I kinda like Haru, he's cute!_

buffyphil: _yeah me too, do you like pokemon??_

You: _omg YES!!! What other things do you like?_

buffyphil: _right now I'm pretty obsessed with Buffy!! My room is covered in posters..  that's not weird right haha!?_

You: _mine's covered in anime boys_

You: _posters of anime boys, lol_

buffyphil: _see then you're not boring!_

You: _yeah but who'd like me?_

buffyphil: _I do. I'd watch your videos_

You: _really?!?_

buffyphil: _sure!_

buffyphil: _sorry I better go lots of work to catch up on!_

You: _haha yeah me too!_

buffyphil: _send me a message when your next online_

You: _okay!_

You: _bye!_

buffyphil: _bye!!_

Fuck yes!! I just spoke to Phil Lester! And he wants to talk to me again!? I've finally got his attention and he actually likes me!?

\---------------------------

Dan decided to move onto his bed in case he fell off his chair again. He was so shocked he didn't know what to do with himself, he lay awake on his bed reading through their previous conversation.

He was amazed by how much happier that one person had made him. He hated school so much but knowing that he had Phil to talk to made him a lot better, he didn't have to worry about the bullies at school anymore. He had Phil and that's all that mattered.


	4. Chapter 4

Several months passed between them, Phil carried on making videos and Dan would always message him as soon as he finished school. They found out that they were both planning to study at the University of York in Manchester and so the boys became quick friends, Dan felt less depressed and was coping better at school. He was sat at his desk waiting for their first Skype call.

The calling icon flashed up on the screen meaning that Dan would be talking live with Phil in a matter seconds. Even though they had been talking for months Dan still felt that nervous shiver run through his body as he waited for Phil to go live.

"Hello!" Phil's pale face appeared on the screen. He looked exactly the same as he did in his video's, his hair slightly messy and ruffled.

Dan had spent ages getting ready for this call. He had straightened his hair making sure there were no fringe gaps, he was wearing the same pair of black jeans like he always did with his new Toronto hoodie to keep him warm.

"Hi, can you hear me alright?" Asked Phil again. Dan had gone into a dream like state, he couldn't believe that he was actually having a conversation with Phil Lester and had forgotten to reply to him!

"Sorry, hi! I can you hear you!"

Phil gave a little laugh "Awh you have a Toronto jumper!?"

"Yeah I bought it yesterday." He pulled the hood up to show the face and ears to his friend.

"Its adorable! It's so strange to actually talk to you at last."

"I know, I'm not used to seeing you live."

"I'm only comfortable with you though, I can't imagine talking to all my viewers live! The pressure!" Whispered Phil.

"I've been thinking about what you said, about making my own channel."

"Oh yeah, are you gonna give it go?"

"I think so, you've really helped me feel better about myself. I'm not sure what to do for my first video though?"

"Maybe just do a short introduction, what's your name, what kind of videos you'll make."

"Crap ones!"

"Hey don't say that Dan! Your videos will be amazing" he gave a cheeky wink at Dan to emphasise the pun, "you're really creative and you have me to help if you need it."

"Yeah, I guess nothing can be as bad your first video!" He started to imitate Phil "hey my name's Phil and this is my first video vlog."

"Hey! Stop it!" Phil hid his face behind a pillow in embarrassment. "I had a really bad camera!"

"Where did you get it? It's all in black and white."

"I got it from a cereal box, I just started to play around with it and decided to upload them to youtube!"

"So basically a cereal box is the only reason we are talking right now!?"

"Yes the sacred cereal box!"The two boys broke down in giggles of laughter.

Phil wanted nothing more than to step through the computer screen and be right next to Dan, sharing these moments together. But for now an internet connection was all they needed to be in each other's company.

"Make sure you tell me once you've made your first video!"

"I will Philly!"

"Okay I'll see later!"

"Bye!"

"Good bye!" Phil's face disappeared from the screen and Dan closed down the tab.

He could be himself with Phil, he was different than anyone else he had known. He was special.

He decided to definitely give YouTube a go and make his first video. Dan took a note book from the draw beside him and started to scribble down different ideas for videos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far! I love writing their little conversations! It will soon be the big day (pinof) and then things get interesting... I really appreciate every kudos and comment so thank you for leaving them!! x


	5. Hello Internet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes his first video!

buffyphil:  _pleeasse make your first video soon!!!_

danisnotonfire:  _okay okay i'll make it today when i get back home. It's gonna be real shit just to warn you_

buffyphil:  _you'll be fine! tell me when it's up : D_

danisnotonfire:  _I will, see you laterz!! x_

"Shit, why did I put a kiss!?" Dan murmured to himself in a panic, it was far too late now but hopefully Phil wouldn't over think it. 

As soon as Dan got home he ran straight up to his room and pulled out his laptop. He carefully made his own replication of a tripod by piling up stacks of  books, it seemed to be the only thing that Twilight came in useful for. Dan started to play around with the webcam whilst he thought of ideas to start his video.  He ended up by just slowly peering into the view of the camera and messing around. 

"Hi. My name is Dan." He started, using his hands to emphasise his name. "Nice to meet you. And this is my first proper video I guess." He noticed an old party popper hidden under his bed. "Woo!" he cheered, letting confetti fly all over his face.

Dan paused, thinking about what he could say. "I mean I've always wanted to be somebody who posts videos but I guess I never really had the confidence or the motivation." He suddenly noticed that his his hair was till covered in the tissue paper from a moment ago. "Says the person with tissue paper all over his face." He continued. 

 _'Maybe just do a short introduction, what's your name, what kind of videos you'll make'_   He remembered Phil's voice telling him what to do. "But that was until some really good friends I've made recently persuaded me to give it a shot! And so I am."

Dan replayed what he had just filmed. "What the fuck my voice sounds all messed up!" He said aloud to himself. He hit record again, "I sound nothing like this in really life by the way this laptops microphone makes me sound like some paedophile slash tramp slash..." He looked around the room ad noticed his polar bear toy sitting on his bed "polar bear." He grabbed the toy into view, "please don't take it personally." He then acted as though the toy was attacking his face. "grhhh."

"What the bloody hell am I am doing!" Dan tried to think of more ideas of what to say, he didn't think the video was very interesting so far and started to write some sort of script to follow. He decided on using a sad emo vlogger to demonstrate what his videos definitely WEREN'T going to be like. 

"My videos will probably be a variety of things from like little skits to vloggy videos or creative things, yeah, I'm gonna try to make them interesting and not all the same." Again he paused for thought. "Yeah I'm gonna try my best to not be one of those people who sit there like..." He moved his hands to point to the next transition. "But yeah I am gonna try my best to at least attempt to be entertaining. So yeah if you could please click the yellow box of infinite happiness cos I'm gonna start making videos quite soon... I've got loads of ideas and I'll try to post videos regularly."

"So yeah" he said clapping his hands together. "If you'd like to subscribe then I will love you for forever" said Dan, creating a heart shape with his hands "and I will see you soon." 

A few moments later Dan found himself dancing in front of the camera holding a toad plush in one hand and waving a slinky around from his mouth! "What the fuck am I doing?"  He questioned himself and turned off the webcam." He now needed to create his inner emo self, he quickly opened the door to make sure no one was listening to him and made his way to his parents room to borrow his Mum's eye-liner. Dan applied a thick layer of black to his eyelid and brought some down his cheek, making it seem as though his emo tears had stained his face. 

He then sat down on his bed and pressed record again. "Hi so today kinda sucked... uh... went to college and it was raining.... yeah, it's kinda awkward to know what to say... yeah" Dan started to pull down his fringe, imitating the boys he had seen on MySpace "I'm probably gonna go now..."

Dan left the webcam on whilst he tried rubbing off the make up. "What have I done to my face?" He asked himself again. He noticed that he talked to himself quite frequently. Maybe he could talk about this in a video he thought whilst jotting the idea down in his notebook. He also noticed a strange bruise on his arm "Side note, look what I woke up with!" He showed his arm to the camera "I just woke up and that was on my arm. What the fuck is that. It's like some bloody persons come with this square brand and just impaled me in my sleep! Probably." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

danisnotonfire:  _hey Phil I've uploaded https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y3q26mIsk1M make sure to subscribe!! :)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't kill me about the Twilight joke! I haven't yet formed my own opinion on the story it's just a joke I have with a friend who I know is reading this!! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry I haven't updated in a while... x


End file.
